Once Upon an Arranged Marriage
by PinK-and-GreeN
Summary: -UPDATED: CHAPTER 6 UP- Matt and Mimi's parents arrange a rushed marriage for them, but they're only in high school! Will it work out? R&R the story is better than the summary!
1. Arranging the Marriage

**Hi, everyone! Yes, this is a new story! Sorry for not finishing ****The Best Christmas Ever?****, but since the holiday is over, I didn't feel like continuing, but hopefully, this Christmas in 2008 I'll finish the story. So, sorry to those who are disappointed. Well, this is a new story for the new year. (And sorry for not including Davis in my other story, he will be in the story later on.) Enjoy!**

**-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-**

**Summary:** Matt's parents and Mimi's parents arrange a rushed marriage for the them, and they're only in high school! Will it work out [COUPLES: mimato, taiora, kenyako, takari R&R [there are love triangles, but no sorato, michi action, I promise.

**Ages:**

Tai, Matt, Sora - 17

Mimi - 16

Ken, TK, Yolei, Kari - 15

**Note:** If you don't like the couples, very simple, DO NOT read. Not to sound mean or anything, don't waste your time writing a bad review about the couples when I don't even need it. Anyways, all who like the couples, please read and enjoy!

**-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-**

**Once Upon an Arranged Marriage : **Chapter 1 - Arranging the Marriage

Mr. and Mrs. Ishida and Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa gathered in the Ishida residence for something important. They all sat in the living room table. Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa sat at the opposite seats from Mr. and Mrs. Ishida.

Mrs. Ishida came with a tray of four coffee cups. She put one cup in front of each of them. Once Mrs. Ishida was done, she sat down in her chair and they began to talk about the important thing. "Before my father died, he was best friends with your father," said Mr. Tachikawa. Mr. Ishida nodded and took a sip from his coffee. "I have the paper they wrote with each other saying something about a marriage." Mr. Ishida took the paper and read it.

"If one of us dies, we promise to have Ishida's eldest grandson to be betrothed to Tachikawa's eldest granddaughter no matter how young or old they are." Mr. Ishida read out loud.

"My father died a month ago, and I'm sorry to have found this late," said Mr. Tachikawa.

"They want our children to get married?" asked Mrs. Ishida. Mr. Ishida nodded his head. "But they're only in high school. They are far too young to get married."

"But that's what they want. My father is too old, and I think he wants to whiteness his grandson getting married." said Mr. Ishida.

"Shouldn't we discuss this conversation a little more? We hardly know each other, and I think we should get to know each other." said Mrs. Tachikawa. "Not saying anything in offense."

"I agree with Mrs. Tachikawa. If our children is getting married, then we should know about the child before we have them, you know, get married." said Mrs. Ishida.

"Well. . ." started Mrs. Ishida. While they were talking about their child, Grandpa Ishida was upstairs listening, watching, and smiling at them.

"Tachikawa, if you were here, you would be happy to know that our grandchildren are getting married," said Grandpa Ishida as he closed his eyes with a tear falling.

**-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-**

Mimi Tachikawa opened the door and smiled. "I'm home!" she said. She waited for answer, but didn't get one. She walked into her room, no one was there, she walked into her parents' room, no one as there, she walked downstairs into the kitchen, no one was there, she walked into the living room, her parents sat at the couches, they were there.

Mimi took a seat in front of her parents. "Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble? Am I . . .unfashionable?" asked Mimi looking at her outfit.

"No, Mimi. You are fashionable," said her mom. Mimi smiled.

"So what's the problem?" she asked.

"Mimi, I know this is sudden but . . .you're getting . . .married." said Mr. Tachikawa slowly.

**-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-**

Matt Ishida opened the door and came inside. He saw his parents sitting at the living room table, but ignored them and got a drink out of the refrigerator. "Matt, come here." said Mr. Ishida. Matt turned around and started walking towards where his parents were.

"If this is about the car, I'm really sorry!" said Matt.

"What?! Something is wrong with the car?!" asked Mr. Ishida angrily.

"No! No! No, of course there isn't anything wrong with the car! Where did you get that silly idea. . .?" said Matt scratching the back of his head. "Heh, heh."

"I'll let that slide for now." said Mr. Ishida.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Matt. "Is this a family reunion?"

"No. Now, let's get serious," said Mr. Ishida.

"You want me to get serious? That's what this talk is about?" asked Matt. Mr. Ishida let out a groan.

"Matt, let your father talk," said Mrs. Ishida. Matt nodded his head.

"Matt, this is very sudden, and we know you are far too young, but," started Mr. Ishida.

"I'm getting my own house?!" asked Matt happily.

"Matt, you're getting. . .married." said Mr. Ishida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?!" they both said in unison. (but in different places. Get it?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey, calm down." said her mom.

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down when you just told me I was getting married?!" shrieked Mimi.

"Look, I know this is sudden and all, but---" started Mr. Tachikawa.

"Oooh no. I am not buying it! This is a-a-a some kind of joke! Yeah, that's it! It's some kind of joke! I'm probably on some kind of reality TV show! Yep! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" said Mimi walking upstairs panicking. "I'll find those cameras!"

**-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-**

"Getting. . .married?" asked Matt calmly.

"You're not mad?" asked his parents.

"Why should I get mad if this is all one big joke?" asked Matt. His parents sighed. "TK probably told you pull a prank on me, huh? Well, tell TK that it worked." said Matt walking upstairs. "Ha! Getting married. . .please." said Matt shaking his head while chuckling.

**-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-**

**Ha, sorry to say that this chapter ends here. So, what did you think? Don't be shy to write a review. So, please write a review and I'll update sooner! Please Review! **


	2. Ugh!

**Hey, guys! I'm back with ****Once Upon an Arranged Marriage****! Sorry for taking so long to update, but school has gotten a lot more evil, boring, and busy! Well I'm back and ready to continue this story! Enjoy!**

**-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-**

**Once Upon an Arranged Marriage : **Chapter 2 - Ugh!

The next morning, Mimi woke up drearily wiping away her drool. She sat down on her bed and stretched her arms. She got up and got ready for another boring day in high school. She changed and looked at herself in the mirror. She smirked, "Getting married. That was all a big dream." she whispered as she walked downstairs.

He peeked into the kitchen and saw her mom reading a book and her dad reading the newspaper. "Morning, mom. Morning, dad." she said giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, sweetheart. Ready for school?" asked her mom. Mimi nodded and got some orange juice out of the refrigerator and then sat down in the empty chair.

"Sleep good last night?" asked her dad.

"Yeah, in fact, I had the weirdest dream," answered Mimi.

"Oh yeah? Tell us about it," said her mom putting down her book. _They're talking to me more. Are they sick or something?_ thought Mimi as she eyed her parents suspiciously.

"I had a dream that you told me I was getting married. Silly, huh?" said Mimi getting a sip from her orange juice.

"But that wasn't a dream. It's all true. You _are_ getting married," said her dad. Mimi got shocked and spit out her juice.

"What the fuck?! Are you freakin' serious?!" screeched Mimi in anger.

"Watch your language, young lady." scolded her Mom.

"Sorry, it's just. . ._ugh!_ I thought you were kidding!" said Mimi. "And just to think, I was having a great day so far."

"Look, let's talk about this when you get home. Right now, you have to go to school." said her Mom.

"Whatever," said Mimi rolling her eyes as she went out to her limo for school.

**-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-**

Matt woke up to the sound of his damn alarm clock. He picked it up and threw it to the floor, quickly shutting it up. He sat down and rolled his neck before getting up and getting ready for school.

He walked down lazily and saw his parents sitting down. He ignored them and sat down to eat. "Where's TK?" asked Matt.

"I'm not sure. I think he already left." said his mom. Matt shrugged and took a sip from his drink. "Why?"

"I want beat the crap out of him for making you say I was getting married." smirked Matt.

"Oh, but that's true." said his mom.

"Dad, tell mom that you're kidding," said Matt panicking.

"Sorry, son, but your mom is right." said his dad. Matt cringed a little bit and massaged his temples.

"I'm going to school and forgetting what you said." said Matt.

"But it's true---" started his mom.

"La, la, la, la, la. Not believing you. Blah, blah, blah." said Matt plugging his ears with his hands as he left.

His parents sighed. "Just think of his reactions when he's in his tuxedo getting married to Miss Tachikawa." said his dad.

"I don't want to even think about it." said his mom.

**-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-**

Mimi arrived at school. There, she saw her friends waiting for her. She stepped out of her limo, ran to her friends, and gave them each a big hug. "No matter what happens, I'll always have time for you!" Mimi cried.

"What are you talking about? We'll be best friends forever!" said her friend Kari.

"I know!" Mimi cried.

"So what's wrong?" asked her friend Sora.

"Everything!" Mimi cried.

"Everything?" asked her friend Yolei.

"_EVERYTHING_!" Mimi cried.

"Let's go talk," said Sora as she lead them under a tree. "So what's wrong, Mimi?"

"I'm getting married!" Mimi blurted out.

"Married?!" her friends screamed. Mimi only nodded.

"Did you get pregnant?! Mimi, how could you?! You're only sixteen!" said Sora.

"Yeah! Sixteen!" said Kari and Yolei.

"It's not about that, my parents said that I was getting married. . ." sniffed Mimi.

"But, why?" asked Yolei.

"My parents didn't tell me," said Mimi looking down.

**-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-**

Matt stepped out of his car calmly as he walked towards his friends. "Hey, Matt." said his younger brother, TK.

"Hey."

"You alright? Dude, did you make out with Tory all night? I told not to make out past ten!" said Tai.

"Shut up, Tai." said Matt coolly.

"Jeez, trying to lighten you up." said Tai crossing his arms.

"Nothing will lighten me up," said Matt.

"What happened? Did your dad find out about the car?" asked Ken.

"No. Something worse." said Matt.

"What is it? I'm your brother!" said TK.

"Yeah? Well I'm his best friend!" said Tai.

"I understand him more." said Ken.

"Shut up will you?" said Matt. The three quickly shut their mouths. "If I tell you, you better not tell anyone! Especially not Tory! Or else I'll beat the shit out you and you'll be begging for mercy."

"Jeez, Matt, alright." said Tai.

"I'm getting married," mumbled Matt.

"What?" asked TK.

"I'm getting married," said Matt a little louder.

"You're getting married?!" screamed Tai. Most of the students outside turned to them.

"Scream out to the whole world why don't ya?" said Matt rolling his eyes.

"Dude, if Tory finds out about this, she'll--" started Ken.

"That's why Tory can never find out." said Matt.

**-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-**

"Do you at least know the guy?" asked Yolei. Mimi shook her head.

"My parents told me they'll tell me when I get home, and I'll call you guys, like, right after!" said Mimi.

"You better, or else I'll kick your ass!" said Sora. Mimi rolled her eyes.

**-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-**

The school bell rang for the students to go home, and Mimi rushed home. She ran through the doors and saw her parents sitting down on the couch with two other adults and a blond boy. Mimi walked into the room and all eyes turned to her.

**-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-l o l-**

**Alright! That's where I'll end. . .for now! All I need is more reviews for me to continue! So, please review!**


	3. The Bag of Skittles

**Hey, guys, sorry for the really long delay on this story and all. I kind of had the feeling on giving up on this story, but the reviews kept me going. So thank you all who reviewed and please continue reading this story! Have fun! OH! And I'm going to make this chapter a little different.**

**oOo**

_**Previously : **__The school bell rang for the students to go home, and Mimi rushed home. She ran through the doors and saw her parents sitting down on the couch with two other adults and a blond boy. Mimi walked into the room and all eyes turned to her._

**oOo**

"Mimi! You're finally back." her mom greeted her. "Come. Have a seat." Mimi cocked an eyebrow and did as her mom said anyway. Mimi smiled at the people and had a seat where her parents were sitting, which was right in front of the guests.

"Am I missing something here?" Mimi asked slowly.

"Didn't you tell her already?" the woman whom she didn't know asked Mimi's mom.

"Of course I did." Mimi's mom said. "Mimi, meet your new family!" Mimi sort of had a disgusted look on her face. But it's natural when you see the guy you're going to marry look way younger than you were. Mimi leaned to whisper to her mom.

"Uh, Mom … Not to be rude or anything, but doesn't that guy look _younger_ than I am? I mean, if I'm going to marry him, he _at least_ needs to be as old as me right?" Mimi whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Then, all of them laughed; her mom, her dad, and the guests. Mimi didn't get the picture at all. "What's so funny?!"

"Honey, he's not the guy you're going to marry!" her dad blurted out, but on second thought, her dad never actually _thought_ before he spoke.

"He's … not?" Mimi asked.

"No. I'm the younger brother of the guy you're going to marry." the blond boy said.

"So then where's the guy I'm going to marry?" Mimi asked. "Wait! On second thought, I don't really want to know! As long as I don't see him forever, I'm okay with that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking a walk in the backyard. Anyone care to join me? Thought so." Mimi started to walk out to her backyard when her mom called her back.

"You know what? Why don't you take TK with you?" her mom suggested.

"I don't really think –" started Mimi.

"No! No! It'll be the _perfect_ time to bond with each other, huh?" the woman suggested. "You know, get to know your sister-in-law and your brother-in-law …"

"What do you say?" her mom said.

"Whatever …" Mimi said heading outside with the younger blond boy following her.



When they both stepped outside, Mimi began to walk the other way to avoid any contact or conversation with him. "Hey! Walk slower, would ya?" he asked.

"Uh … no." she said sternly.

The boy just seemed to ignore her. Then, they sat down on a nearby bench. For a backyard, it was pretty big; not like the one's you see everyday. "I don't think we had the proper greeting. I'm TK by the way." the boy, TK, said putting his hand out for her to shake.

"And I'm … not really in the mood for proper greetings." Mimi spatted out.

"Why are you so mean? I'm just trying to get to know you …" TK said.

"Okay, fine! I'm Mimi." Mimi murmered. Then, Mimi burst out for no reason. "I don't get it, TK – was it TK by the way? Anyway, I don't get it! Why do _I_ have to get married _now_? Just when the guy I like was starting to like me, too …"

"You like someone?" TK asked.

"Yeah, but it's none of your business." Mimi spat.

"Okay then." TK answered. Then, Mimi burst out again groaning.

"He's this really cute guy and he's nice to me, too! He's in two of my classes – which are the classes that I tend to sleep a lot in. But that's why I don't! Because he's in my classes! My two most broing classes ever!" Mimi groaned.

"Uh … no particular question to this, but why are you telling –" started TK but was interrupted.

"And then what am I going to say to him when he asks me out, huh? 'Oh, sorry, Seth, but I'm already engaged. Hope you understand!' Is _that_ what I'm going to say? NO!" Mimi said. Then, she started to talk to herself randomly. "Maybe I could get Sora to do that … or Kari or Yolei or something! Brilliant! I'll just ask them to –"

"Wait!" TK interrupted. Mimi stopped talking to herself and turned to TK. "You like Seth?"

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" Mimi asked.

TK sighed. **Should I tell her? But then she'll be even more angry than she already is! But then again, she might get hurt …** TK started to ramble to himself and then started to going in space.

"Uh … TK?" Mimi asked him putting her hand in front of him. "Hello-o? Is anyone there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, um … nothing." TK said. Mimi was about to speak when TK changed the subject. "Let's talk about Matt this time. I'm sure you're _dying_ to know what he's like."

"Who's Matt?" Mimi asked.

"You mean to say your parents haven't told you yet?" TK asked. Mimi shook her head absentmindedly. "Well, Matt's the guy you're going to marry, my older brother."

"Why'd you have to tell me, TK? I could have lived my life not knowing what his name was, or even who he really is." Mimi groaned. TK ignored her again.



"His real name is Yamato, but he doesn't like that name, so that's why we call him Matt." TK said.

"He doesn't like his real name?" Mimi asked curiously. TK nodded his head. "You know, TK, talking about your brother has gotten a little more exciting … So tell me all the stuff your brother _doesn't_ like." TK tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" TK asked. "Don't you want to know what he likes first?"

"Uh …" Mimi stuttered and tried to think of a way not to get too suspicious. "Well … you know, to make sure … _not _to do the things he doesn't like. Yeah, that's it."

"Okay then, Mimi …" TK said. "Hm … what does he not like? Well, to start off things simple –"

"No! Start with the _rough_!" Mimi said eagerly, then she saw the face on TK, which looked like an 'I know what you're up to' kind of look "Um, simple is fine."

"Okay, well, he doesn't like the color pink, in fact, he _hates_ the color pink." TK started. Mimi cringed a little bit because pink was _her _favorite color. "He hates practically _anything_ pink. He hates strawberry ice cream because it's the color pink, pink frosting, pink paper, even erasers! And we all know that most erasers on pencils are pink."

"Moving on, please!" Mimi said.

"Okay, okay … He _especially_ hates it when people touch his hair. He doesn't even let his own girlfriend touch his hair … ANYWAY, he just hates it when people do that. So I suggest you write that down." TK said, but he was too late, Mimi was already writing every single thing he said down. "Uh … okay then … Moving on. Matt doesn't like reading books, so maybe that's why he doesn't get good grades a lot. Don't tell him I said though, okay?"

"Whatever. Just continue." Mimi said.

"Alright …" TK said. Almost the rest of the time TK and his parents were at Mimi's house, they were talking about Matt's pet peeves, his dislikes, what he's not interested in … practically anything that'll irritate him. TK wasn't so sure if he should of told Mimi, but he thought that since she and Matt were almost complete opposites, the relationship wouldn't be boring at all.

**oOo**

"So he told you everything that he doesn't like?" asked Sora as the four girls walked in the halls of their high school. Mimi nodded her head and smiled.

"What are you up to, Meems?" Kari asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Mimi said.

"Sure …" Yolei disagreed.

**oOo**

"Hey, Matt!" called a guy with big, brown, bushy hair. Matt turned around.

"What is it, Tai?" Matt asked.

"So, how was the meeting with your _fiance_?" Tai asked.

"I didn't meet her yet. And I don't plan to." Matt said.

"You didn't?!"

"Nope. But TK did." Matt said.

"_TK_ did, and _you_ still haven't?" Tai excalimed. Matt shrugged and continued walking towards the school. Tai sighed and started to follow him. "Man, what is wrong with you?" Matt sighed and looked Tai. "Well, what do you have to say?"

"I _do not_ want to meet … that girl." Matt said clearly and slowly.

"You're gonna have to face her sooner or later …" Tai said.

**oOo**

After school, Mimi and her friends walked to a nearby candy store. They were _supposed_ to go eat at the restaurant they go to everyday after school, but Mimi wanted to buy candy first. "Then we'll go, right?" Kari asked. Mimi just nodded her head as they entered.

Mimi and her friends walked along the isles and Mimi pondered upon the last bag of skittles on the other side of the store. "Sora, do you have any money on you? I left mine at home." Mimi said. Sora rolled her eyes and took out a couple dollars from her pocket. "Thanks, Sora." Mimi began to walk to the bag of skittles when she felt something bump into her.

When her eyes opened, she saw herself on the floor with her cell phone out of her pocket. "Ow … that hurt." Mimi said rubbing her head.

"Hey, watch where you're going." the person who bumped into her said. Mimi got a little angry.

"Watch where _I'm_ going? Watch where _you're_ going. _You're_ the one who bumped into _me_ in the first place!" Mimi said.

"Well, sor-ry if I couldn't get away that fast. Your ass was just too big to dodge." the boy said. Mimi sqealed angrily and got up without looking when she picked up her phone … or at least she thought it was her phone. The boy did the same with his two friends helping him up.

"I am not fat!" Mimi spat.

"You sure? That skirt looks like it's about to rip open any minute, and _no one_ wants to see that." he told her.

"Pervert!" Mimi screamed at him.

"What did you say?" the boy asked slowly.

"That's right! I called you a pervert!" Mimi said truimphantly.

"I'm just gonna pretend that you didn't say that and pay for my bag of skittles." the boy said getting the bag of skittles.

"Hey! I wanted those!" Mimi said. Then Sora, Yolei, and Kari went to Mimi.

"What was that all about?" Yolei asked.

"Whatever it is, I'm going to get that bag of skittles!" Mimi said as she tapped the boy's shoulder when he was done paying.

"Hey, thanks for paying for _my_ bag of skittles!" Mimi took the skittles from the boy's hands and started running with them.

The boy stood dumbstruck to even do anything, and when he did, he was too late. Mimi and her friends were already out of site.

**oOo**

At the restaurant, Mimi, Sora, Yolei, and Kari were happily eating their noodles. "Who was that guy?" Kari asked.

"Who cares? I don't want to know anyway." Mimi said.

"He must have really gotten you pissed off, huh?" Sora said.

"You sure got that right!" Mimi said. Then, her phone started to ring, but none of them recognized the ringtone.

"Did you change your ringtone?" Sora asked. Mimi shook her head. She got out her phone whitout looking and quickly flipped it open to answer.

"Hello?" Mimi asked.

"Guess who." the voice said. Mimi's eyes widened and she gasped.

**oOo**

**Well, guys. That's where I'm going to stop today! Sorry if it's too long or boring or both! Ha, I just really wanted to get another chapter over with! Well, please review! Bye for now!**


	4. That Jerk!

**Sorry for the LONGER delay. I bet you're all saying, "Yeah, yeah, yeah... stop the excuses!" Yes, well, there's no more delay, and I'm continuing this story with another chapter! Oh yeah, and THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Well, this one is dedicated to ALL OF YOU!!**

**oOo**

_**Previously:**_ _(Mimi bumped into this boy at the candy store, and he got her pissed off.) "Hello?" Mimi asked ... "Guess who." the voice said. Mimi's eyes widened and she gasped._

**oOo**

**Once Upon An Arranged Marriage : **Chapter 4 - That Jerk!

_"Guess who."_

"YOU!" Mimi screamed spilling her noodles as she quickly got up from her seat.

"Yes me."

"How did you get my number?!"

"It's not YOUR number, princess. It's MINE, so give me my phone back!"

"NO! Give me MINE first!"

"Who is it, Mimi?" Sora asked.

"Is it that boy?" Kari asked.

Mimi ignored both of them, sat back down in her seat, and continued her argument. "Do you WANT to make this even harder then it is?" he replied.

"No... I just want my phone back!"

"You go to Odaiba High, right?" he asked.

Mimi wondered, _why in the world is he asking THAT_? "Yes, but what does that have do with anything?"

"Just meet me at the school in the morning and we'll switch phones back."

"Okay--"

Before Mimi could finish, he hung up and Mimi fumed. "THAT JERK!" Mimi stood up and ran out of the restaurant. Sora, Kari, and Yolei shrugged and followed her out. In the mean time, the waiter came out with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Wait! Your bill!" he said, but it was too late.

Seconds later, Mimi came back in, still as mad as ever, and stood face to face with the waiter. "Just bill it out to..." Mimi checked the phone for a name, and smiled evily. "... to Matt Ishida."

**oOo**

"You did WHAT?!" Yolei asked as the four girls walked to school the next morning.

"I told the guy to bill it out to Matt Ishida or whatever his name is." Mimi answered as they arrived on school campus.

"He'll find out sooner or later!" Kari implied.

"Then let him." Mimi answered.

"He'll kill you, though!" Sora replied.

"I'm not scared of that jerk!" Mimi said looking at Sora, who had a nervous face on.

"Well you should be now..." Sora said pointing behind her.

Mimi turned around and saw Matt Ishida walk towards her with his friends... and TK? "TK -" Mimi started to ask, but Matt cut her off.

"Your phone," he simply said holding it up.

Mimi eyed him and searched for HIS phone in her purse. "And your phone!" she said holding it up. "So give me mine!"

"Not so fast, princess." he told her. "You have to give me mine first."

"Why should I? I wouldn't even trust you with my phone even if you were the last person on earth! So give me MINE, first!"

"JUST GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE DAMMIT! IS IT THAT HARD TO ASK, IDIOT?!" he fumed. By now, every student of Odaiba High gathered in to watch the commotion. They whispered things like, "Are they dating?" ... "I thought he was with Tory!" ... "Why is he yelling at his girlfriend?" ... "This is all about a cell phone?"

"My name's MIMI! Not IDIOT!" Mimi screamed back.

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?!" he yelled back.

"Is there something wrong here?" the principal said walking in with her arms folded over her chest.

"Oh no..." TK whispered.

"He/She started it!" the yelled in unison.

"That's it. Everyone get back to your classes NOW." the principal said as every scattered to where they were supposed to be, but she kept Matt and Mimi. "Both of you in my office after school."

"This is all your fault." they whispered to each other.

**oOo**

"So what happened?" Kari asked when Mimi came in her class.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Yolei asked.

"I have to go to the principal's office after school today..." Mimi groaned.

"And what about the boy?" Sora asked.

"He has to go, too."

**oOo**

Matt walked into class and sat in his usual seat by his friends. "So what did she say?" Tai asked.

"I have think I'm going to have detention." he answered.

"You shouldn't have yelled," Ken said.

"She'll pay," Matt said. TK just kept quiet in his seat.

**oOo**

"Good luck, Meems." her friends said before she walked into the office. She found Matt sitting in one seat uninterested, and the principal behind her desk with her arms folded across her chest.

"Have a seat, Miss Tachikawa." she said. Mimi did so and the principal continued. "Now I'll finish this easily. Since I don't know what the whole thing was about, and that it didn't turn into a physical fight, you two just have detention for the following two days."

"Thank you," Mimi answered and Matt just got up.

Mimi walked on one sidewalk and Matt walked on the opposite side to get back to their house. When Mimi realized she was supposed to walk on the same side as Matt's, she crossed the street. Matt looked up to see that Mimi was walking his direction, and that a truck was heading her way. He didn't say anything because he thought that she knew. But when the truck honked and Mimi didn't notice, he screamed, "Watch out!"

Mimi looked beside her and saw a truck head her way. She was too stunned to do anything so she shut her eyes to feel it hit her. But when she DID opened her eyes, she found herself on the sidewalk safe... with Matt on top of her.

_'What do I do?! What do I do?!'_

**oOo**

**Haha! Well, that's where I'll end for today! And sorry for the long wait! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, so... just review for now! Bye!**


	5. I'm Marrying YOU!

**Okay, readers, reviewers, whatever you are! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, and thanks for all the reviews. It meant a lot! And in this chapter, I'm gonna need more reviews to post up the sixth one!! But anyway, there's going to be a Taiora scene in this chapter, so all of you cheer and celebrate! Anyways, here you go!**

**oOo**

_**Previously: **Matt and Mimi just got out of the principal's office, and Mimi was about to get hit by a truck! _(gasp)_ But then Matt saves her, and when Mimi opens her eyes... Matt is on top of her!!_

**oOo**

**Once Upon an Arranged Marriage : **Chapter 5 - I'm Marrying YOU?!

_'What do I do? What do I do?'_

**oOo**

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Don't talk so loud, Sora!" Mimi hushed her friend. "My parents will hear you!"

"Sorry," Sora said a little quieter. She was at Mimi's house after Mimi's... "accident". "But answer my question."

"Nothing really happened after that..." Mimi said recalling the moment. "Actually, it was like he forgot I was even there."

_** Flashback **_

_'What do I do? What do I do?'_

_Mimi's eyes were closed, and her arms were pinned down on the sidewalk. For a minute, it was as if nothing was on her, and when she opened her eyes, Matt was standing up brushing dirt away from his shirt._

_Mimi got up slowly and eyed Matt suspiciously. "That's it?" she asked._

_"What's it?"_

_"You save me and... nothing?"_

_"I'd rather have you NOT say a word about this to anyone."_

_"Why not? Will it make you look like a _hero_?" Mimi crossed her arms._

_"I just don't want anyone to know you got hurt." _

_Mimi's eyes grew open in shock._

_** Interrupted by Sora **_

Sora gasped interrupting Mimi. "He said that?!"

"Sush, Sora!" Mimi said. "I wasn't finished yet."

_** Flashback Continued **_

_Mimi blinked a few times before she could actually speak again. I mean, coming from the guy who was a total jerk to her... she HAS a right to be speechless. "R-Really?" she stuttered as she asked. Matt's face was emotionless, but then a small smile appeared on his face. 'Maybe he's not so bad after all.' Mimi thought. _

_Then, the small smile turned into a chuckle, into a giggle, into a huge laugh. Mimi was dumbfounded. "What's so funny?" _

_"YOU!" he said cracking up._

_"What did I do?!" _

_"You BELIEVED me! That's what!" Matt couldn't take it anymore; he fell down, clutched his stomach, and laughed even harder. "You thought I CARED for you! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Mimi turned bright red and steam came out from her ears._

_"UGH!" she screamed as Matt kept on laughing. "Don't you ever save me again!" _

_"Like I'd even WANT to," he said as his voice turned back to normal, and his laughter went away. "But if you make me laugh like this all the time, I'll make an exception."  
_

_"My god, I hate you so much!" Mimi screamed._

_"Just make sure no one knows about this." _

_"Like I WANT anyone to know that YOU saved me!" Mimi huffed and walked away. 'And to think I thought he was nicer! UGH!'_

_** End of Flashback **_

"And that's what happened." Mimi said, then she put up her index finger. "Lesson to this story, NEVER think a guy turns nice to you all of a sudden."

"I thought it was kind of cute," Sora answered.

"Cute my ass!" Mimi said.

"And funny." Sora began to giggle a little.

"It was NOT!"

"Fine... you're right. It was really bad!" Sora said. It was silent for a moment, then the doorbell rang and Mimi turned pale.

"No... I regret you saying that my scene earlier was bad..." Mimi sighed.

"Why? What happened?" Sora asked.

"THIS is going to be WORSE." Mimi said as Sora raised an eyebrow. "I forgot I was going to meet my... f-fiance today!" Mimi cried.

"Really? Then maybe I should leave..." Sora said walking towards the door.

"NO! I can't face him alone!" Mimi said following Sora downstairs. "Why are you leaving?!"

"Promise to tell me all about it later?" Sora asked walking towards her backyard.

"Fine..." Mimi groaned.

"I'll just get out this way. BYE!" Sora said waving before she left.

**oOo**

"Son, you're going to love her!" Mr. Ishida said.

"Your father's right, you know! And plus, she's beautiful, too!" Mrs. Ishida replied.

"I doubt it..." Matt muttered.

"Well look at the bright side, at least you're going to have a beautiful wife!" Tai, Matt's best friend, said.

"You're supposed to be on MY side, here!" Matt said. Tai shrugged.

"How do you feel about your hair... TODAY?" TK asked randomly remembering what he had told Mimi.

"Like how I feel about it every crappy day..." Matt said raising up one eyebrow. "Why?"

"Nothing." TK answered. Matt shrugged and crossed his arms.

They were all in front of Matt's fiance's house waiting for someone to answer the door. "OOH! I hear someone coming!" Mrs. Ishida cheered. "Tai, not to be rude or anything, but can you leave? You know, this is family business here and all..."

"No problem, Mrs. Ishida!" Tai said. "Have fun with your wife, MATT!"

"SHUT UP!" Matt replied as Tai walked away.

**oOo**

"NOOO! You can't make me!" Mimi said as her parents tried to drag her to the door.

"Honey, if you meet him, I promise to get you a car." her Mom replied.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Yeah. Just meet him," her Dad smiled.

"You're the best, Mom!" Mimi replied.

"Oh don't give me all the credit. It's coming from your Dad's credit card!" Mrs. Tachikawa said as Mimi's Dad's face fell.

"Aww! Thanks, Daddy! I'll meet him now!" Mimi smiled.

"Great..." Mr. Tachikawa said, but then he put on his cheery face when he opened the door.

"Hello there, In-Laws." Mr. and Mrs. Ishida said.

"Mimi, meet your fiance, Yamato Ishida." Mrs. Tachikawa said.

"I'm marrying YOU?!" they said at the same time.

**oOo**

"Dammit! If I JUST signed up for soccer this year, maybe - just MAYBE, I'd be able to climb this without a sweat." Sora said as her leg swung around the top end of the wall of Mimi's backyard. As she pulled her weight up, she lost balance and fell. "AHH!" Sora closed her eyes as she was prepared to feel the concrete.

Instead, she felt something a little softer. She opened her eyes to see that she fell on someone. "Oww..." she heard the person say.

"Oh my god..." Sora got up and helped the guy up. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"It's a good thing you're light..." the boy groaned as he stood up rubbing his head. He turned his head to see who fell on him, and his eyes met the most stunning auburn eyes he had ever seen. "... and pretty."

Sora blushed a little and smiled back.

**oOo**

"You have got to be kidding me," Mimi groaned. By now, the Ishida's and the Tachikawa's were standing by the frontdoor.

"You two know each other?" Mr. Tachikawa asked.

"You could say that..." TK answered.

"Mind telling us HOW?" the women said.

"We bumped into each other at the candy store, and we accidentally swapped phones. Everything went a mess after that." Mimi answered crossing her arms and looking away - far from Ishida as possible. Then she added, "A HUGE mess."

"I should have just eaten breakfast that morning. Maybe then, I wouldn't have been hungry." Matt muttered. "Then I wouldn't have met YOU."

"I bet your life has brighten up since you met me!"

"Brighten up or darkened down my life!"

"Well, you're a living nightmare!"

"Looking at you, I'm surprised I'm even living at all!"

"Please!" Mimi spat. "I'm probably the most interesting thing that ever happened in your life!"

"Maybe you're right!" he blurted out without thinking.

"What...?"

"What?" their parents' mimicked.

"She IS?!" TK said mimicking Mimi's enlarged eyes.

* * *

**Yes, well... that is where I will end tonight!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated as much. I guess I can tell you now that I won't be updating for a while because of school and things. Just to give you a heads up you know! **

**Well, I hope that this chapter was worth reading because I worked hard on it!**

**Hope you liked the Taiora part!! That will get more interesting later on.**

**And of course Matt and Mimi's relationship will change, too. So look forward into that! HAHA!**

**Okay, well, Leave a Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everyone! It's been a very long time! I'M SORRY! I have no excuse T.T But here is Chapter 6! Oh and btw, my earlier chapters were really bad and poorly written so please excuse that. Enjoy!**

**oOo**

**Once Upon an Arranged Marriage : **Chapter 6

_"I'm probably the most interesting thing that ever happened in your life!"_

_"Maybe you're right!"_

**oOo**

"She IS?" TK asked bewildered.

Matt cleared his throat and rolled his eyes. "Obviously. But _interesting _isn't the right word; _ annoying_ is more like it. My life's practically a living hell now."

"Yamato!" Mrs. Ishida yelled as Matt cringed. "Don't speak about your wife that way."

"She's not my wife..." Matt muttered crossing his arms as he sank deeper into the couch.

"Yet..." TK whispered.

"Yeah, _Yamato_," Mimi spat as Matt shot daggers at her. "Listen to your mommy."

"Okay, okay that's enough." Mr. Tachikawa interrupted. "We're here to discuss the marriage details."

"Let the hell begin," Matt whispered. Mrs. Ishida pinched her son's arm causing him to wince, but it shut him up.

"Since our fathers wanted you two to get married, you two are going to _have __to_ get married. Obviously. But the contract did say that it didn't matter what age you two were," Mr. Tachikawa spoke.

"I think it's best if they're at least eighteen," Mr. Ishida suggested.

"_And_ out of high school," Mrs. Ishida added as Mrs. Tachikawa nodded in agreement.

"How about not get married at all?" Mimi chimed in.

"That's probably the _only_ thing I'll agree with her on," Matt said.

"Agreeing with me is probably your smartest decision. Ever." Mimi said giving a short laugh while rolling her eyes.

"And this is probably your only chance to ever get close to marriage_."_

_"Excuse me?_ You'd be the luckiest guy to marry me."

"Oh don't get me started."

"Enough!" Mr. Ishida demanded. "You two need to set aside whatever differences you have and accept the fact that this is really happening. Your grandpas set this up because it's what they would have wanted."

"And even though it's unbearable right now, you guys will be making them happy," Mr. Tachikawa added. "Mimi, sweetheart, your grandfather loved you very much. This is probably the only thing you can do to thank him for the many grateful things he's done to you."

"And you, Matt, need to appreciate that your grandfather is still alive. Make him happy while he's still living," Mrs. Ishida said.

"Clearly, you two need to get to know each other. What time is it?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked as she glanced at the clock. "It's still early, how about you two and TK eat dinner somewhere and talk?"

"No way. I can't even stand being in a room with him!" Mimi whined.

"And I just refuse to go," Matt stated.

**oOo**

"You had dinner with him?" Sora asked as she, Yolei, and Kari walked with Mimi to their lockers which were conveniently near each other.

"And his brother," Mimi added putting her books away.

"Well how was it?" Yolei asked.

"_Hell_. Honestly, I didn't think I had that much anger in me." Mimi said slamming her locker shut. "He is _so_ annoying it's unbelievable! He's such an ass and just..._infuriating_."

The girls sat at their usual table at the lunch area and Mimi went on about Matt.

"C'mon, Meems, he can't be _that_ bad?" Kari shrugged.

"Oh but he _is_." Mimi said taking a bite out of her apple.

"Hey, Mimi." She turned around and saw Seth take a seat next to her. "What're you doing tonight?"

"Depends," Mimi said smiling seductively.

"How does a movie sound?"

"I'll think about it." Mimi said teasing him.

"While you do, I'll be waiting outside your door at around six," Seth said smiling getting up from his seat as Mimi waved bye.

"He is so sexy it hurts," Yolei said sighing. "You are _so_ lucky to be going out with him!"

"Too bad Matt's in the picture," Sora laughed.

"He is not!"

**oOo**

"She's a bitch, Tai. A total bitch." Matt said as he took a bite out of his food.

"Okay well is she hot at least?" Tai asked.

"Hell no!"

"Don't listen to him. He can't deny that she's really pretty," TK said smirking.

"That's a plus then." Ken commented.

"If she was even attractive," Matt muttered.

"Okay, TK, who's hotter? Mimi or Tory?" Tai asked.

"Did I hear my name?"

All four boys turned around at the sound of Tory, Matt's current girlfriend. She walked up to their table and put her arms around Matt sliding her hands down his chest as she kissed him. Tai, TK, and Ken rolled their eyes since they were used to it. Tory was a big PDA person and it sickened the boys, except for Matt. He enjoyed it.

"Speak of the devil," Ken whispered loud enough for the boys to hear.

"It's a good thing you're cute, Kenny," Tory said harshly, then turning to Matt. "Baby, let's go out tonight."

"You know I have band practice," Matt answered putting his hand around her waist.

"Can't you miss it just once? For me?" Tory asked batting her eyes.

"Babe, I already missed yesterday's practice." Matt said, but his heart skipped a beat. Tory raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Busted..." Tai whispered causing Ken and TK to chuckle lightly.

"TK and I ate out for dinner," Matt replied quickly. Tory started to cross her arms demanding for an explanation. "Before you start to over think, my dad thought it would be a nice bonding time for me and Teeks."

"Then why does it feel like you're leaving something out?" Tory asked.

"Relax, _Tor_, I got hungry and there wasn't any appealing foods at home." TK said saving his brother from an annoying, long lecture by Tory.

"Well in that case, if you can miss practice for your brother, you can miss practice for me," Tory said smiling.

"Okay, just for you," Matt sighed as he kissed her on the cheek.

**oOo**

"Dammit, why...?" Mimi sniffed as she cuddled closer to Seth. He smiled at her and pulled her closer into his chest as she silently questioned the movie screen. "Maybe we should've watched Chronicle instead...The Vow is too sad!"

"Let me cheer you up," Seth said tilting her head just enough to capture her lips.

"I'm going to get more candy," Mimi said pulling away.

"Hurry!" he whispered back.

**oOo**

"We're late! The movie already started!" Tory whined when they entered the movie theater. "You just _had_ to go to band practice."

"Hey, I was lucky enough to leave early," Matt defended.

"Get the popcorn, I'm going to try and find seats," Tory said walking away.

Matt sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair before falling in line to get the popcorn.

"Thank you," he heard the girl in front of him say before she accidentally stepped on his foot. "Oh god! I'm so sor-"

"Damn, it's you," Matt said frowning.

"Of all the people I run into," Mimi said sighing. "I hope your foot is hurting."

"I hope you get fat from that candy," Matt said. "Oh wait... too late."

"Fucking asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"_Don't_ run it to me."

"_Don't_ step on my feet."

**oOo**

"Aww, baby, I love you so much!" Tory said holding onto Matt's arm as they walked out of the movie theater. Matt kissed her forehead and thanked the gods that they watched The Vow. Tory had forgotten all about their argument, and now he didn't have to hear her yelling at him tonight.

"The ending was so sad, but totally worth the tears." Matt heard someone say behind him. He took a quick glance, and chuckled when he saw Mimi and her date.

"Anything for you, _babe_." Matt said raising his voice a little so she would hear.

Mimi looked over in front of her and glared at Matt once she knew who he was. Mimi smiled over at Seth and started to walk a little faster so they could get in front of Matt and his girlfriend. Once she was satisfied with their location she planted a kiss on her date's lips and pulled away slowly making sure Matt was watching. "We should do this again," Mimi whispered seductively and loud enough for Matt to hear.

"Desperate whore," Matt whispered in her ear before walking away with Tory. Mimi shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him when Tory forced a slap on Matt's bottom.

"Look who's talking," Mimi whispered smirking when she walked passed him.

**oOo**

"You sure you'll be fine?" Seth asked half way in his car while Mimi stood outside frowning.

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine. You should see your aunt," Mimi insisted even though she was angry.

"Look, I'm terribly sorry. This just came up..." Seth apologized. "I'd take you home but it's out of the way from the hospital and my mom kinda wants me there pronto."

"No, no. Your aunt's in the hospital. You should go see her," she said forcing a smile on her face. "I can walk. Trust me, it's still a little early. I'll be fine."

"You're the best! I'll make it up to you, I promise." Seth said climbing into his car.

"You better," Mimi said before he drove away.

**oOo**

Matt didn't hear the end of it on their way to the parking lot. Tory was rambling on and on about The Vow and she wouldn't shut the hell up. Everytime he would suggest another topic she would come back with something to say about the movie. Even when he was pulling out of the parking lot she was still talking about it. He tried to speed his way out so he could drop her off at her house.

"Matt? Matt! Are you even listening to me?" Tory asked.

Before he could answer, his gaze shifted over to a familiar looking girl walking on the side. "Hold on," Matt replied driving over to the girl and parking a few feet in front of her. He got out of the car and stopped to look at her.

"Go. Away." Mimi said firmly. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Where's your date?" Matt asked.

"Aww, is the little boy concerned?" Mimi asked in a voice she would use to talk to babies.

"Just answer me."

"His aunt got rushed in the hospital. He had to go to see her."

"So you're walking home?"

"Yes, Captain Obvious."

"Get in the car."

"No!" Matt rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and grabbed her wrist pulling her to his car. "Let go!"

"Just shut up and be grateful I'm being nice."

The whole ride to Tory's house was quiet and awkward. Mimi wanted to shoot herself every time Tory would mention The Vow or make a crude remark towards her and kiss Matt or do some sort of PDA action towards him. She questioned how Matt ever put up with someone as annoying as her.

"Do you have to take me home now?" Tory whined when Matt parked in front of her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe." Matt said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek even though Tory had her lips puckered up. He figured Mimi had seen enough. Tory huffed and entered her house. Mimi stayed in the back seat when Matt parked a little away from the house. "Get in the front seat."

"Why should I?"

"Just get in the front seat, dammit."

"Calm your ass." Mimi said before switching to the seat next to Matt. "Your girlfriend is annoying as hell."

"She can be."

"She _is_!"

"Watch your mouth. Your date's no better."

"At least he knows when to shut up," Mimi muttered.

"You're the one that starts shit."

"I told you not to save me again."

"Don't flatter yourself! I was being nice like the noble man I am."

"Don't flatter _your_self!"

"Trust me. It won't happen again," Matt said running through a yellow light. Mimi tapped the roof of his car. "The fuck?"

"You've never played before? It's called sex."

"You want me," Matt said proudly.

"Shut up. Every time you run through a yellow light, you tap the roof of the car. The last one to do it has to take off an article of clothing," Mimi explained.

"You're on."

"Fine. Take something off, though. You didn't tap the roof the last time, hotshot." Matt smirked and took of his shirt exposing his very defined body and chiseled abs making Mimi fluster a little bit.

The rest of the car ride home was of them trying to tap the roof. Matt ran through the last yellow light before reaching Mimi's house and Matt was the first one to tap the roof. They were both laughing and arguing jokingly that Mimi started to unbutton her shirt. "Ha! You lost, I'm -" Matt was cut short when he saw her undoing the last few buttons of her shirt. He couldn't say a word, but took glances at her perfectly placed, perfect sized breasts in a black laced bra exposed to his convenience.

"Wait what?" Mimi said unbuttoning the last button and turning to see his faintly red face. When she realized what he was doing her eyes grew wide, her face went red, and she quickly covered herself. "_You perv!_"

"Hey! You're the one taking off your shirt!" Matt defended as he parked in front of her house.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to stare!"

"Fine, I'm sorry!"

"Let's not speak of this," Mimi quickly said as she started to button up her shirt swiftly.

"Again. You want me." Matt smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself," Mimi said blushing before walking into her house and thinking about what just happened.

* * *

**Yeah! And that's the end! WHEW that was a long chapter! Anyways, I hope this justifies myself for the very long time I paused on this... I hope you enjoyed this! And I'll try to update quicker this time :) Anyways, leave a review :D**


End file.
